Stop eating
by walterobrienscorp
Summary: it’s my first fanfic please be kind :) it’s about paige being pregnant and walter being stressed about it
1. chapter 1

**Stop Eating**

 **So this is my first my first fanfic please be kind :) let's me know what are you thinking about it! Thank you. I will undated in fews days**

Paige is upstairs, in Walt's bathroom. She is bend over the sink waiting for the results of her pregnancy test. It's been severals days since she has morning sickness, and then Walter told her 3 days ago she started snorring during the night. And yesterday, when she was with Walter and her son for dinner at kovelsky's, she has a weird desire, she wanted to dip her french fries in her milkshake.

It's been a minute since she peed on the stick. She has to wait two more minutes. Paige is sure the test will be positive, it can't be an other way with all those signs. She can't stop thinking about how walter will react to this. And Ralph, what about him ? And the team?

Walter and her already talk about it but not a deep conversation, they just said they wanted kids, they want mini Walter and mini Paige. She wants to have children with the love of her life, she really do, but this was not planned.

Paige sighs and said to herself "I can't be pregnant, it's too early, we bearly talked about it, I want it but what about Walter he is going to freaking out"

The alarm of her phone ring, it mean that the result of the pregnancy test is available. Paige is scared, she's shaking, she picks up the test from a sink and look at it.

A tear roll down her cheek while she looking at the result, it's positive, she doesn't know if this is a tear of joy or not. But now she has to tell to Walt. She wipes tears from her cheek, take a deep breath and goes out of the bathroom.

Paige was at the top of the stairs looking at walter doing some stuff on his computer, team aren't there yet. Walter lifts his head and saw paige at the top of the stairs, he smiles and tells " Hey love ". She says with a soft voice " Walter, I have something to tell you, can you join me upstairs please?"

Walter obeys, he stands up and when he starts to walk upstairs Paige disappears into the loft. He enters and find her sitting on the edge of his - _their_ \- bed. Walter is few feet from her and asks "Are you okay, Paige?". Paige doesn't responded and asks him to come and sit down. And again walter obeys to Paige. "Paige, there is something wrong, did I done something wrong that upset you, tell me", Walter looks at her with a worry look, she sees the way he looks at her she smile a little and takes his hands in hers to rassures him, "Everything is okay... I guess. You did nothing wrong babe." She takes her breath before she has to say those three words, those words who are going to change their life.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my chapter 2 of Stop Eating! By the way I'm sorry if there are some mistakes because English is not my mother language. Enjoy this chapter, and let me know what do you think about it.**

 ** _She takes her breath before she has to say those three words, those words that are going to change their life._**

"Okay, tell me Paige, you scare me" Walter says. Paige clears her throat, and squeezes Walter's hand, "Walter...I'm ... I'm pregnant " after saying those words Paige drops her head and looks at her knees to afraid of Walt's reaction. There is a silence, like she expected. And then he says "Am I the father?". Paige lifts her head and looks at Walter, laughing, she says "Seriously Walter?" she really didn't expected this. Walter still confused "It's a serious question Paige". She stops laughing and says softly touching his cheek "Of course you are the father babe" really not offended by Walter reflexion. Walter let's out a breath he doesn't know he was holding and smiles. They look at each other eyes for a second. "So how do you feel about it Walter?" Paige asks him worried.

"I'm okay, I think I will need time to process" Walter responds with a soft smile not sure how he has to react. Paige is kind of surprised of how Walter reacted, she thought that he will shut down and goes to the rabbit whole or something but she is glad that he reacted that way.

"I'm a little bit scared to be honest, a-and you are-are you okay with it?" he adds, suddenly think that he didn't ask her how she feels about it.

"I'm happy Walter, we are going to give Ralph a brother or sister. But why are you afraid? Are afraid that you will not be able to connect with the baby if this baby?" Paige says. "Yeah kind of, I guess" he responds. Paige kisses him and look at him in the eyes "You are going to be a great father, you already are with Ralph. You are not going to be alone, sweetheart, I will be here by your side, helping you. Everything will be okay". Walter nods and smiles. She always has the power to reassures him in a second, she makes peace in his brain when he thinks to much. Walter kisses her passionately because right now he can't say anything there is too much emotion.

Paige breaks the kiss "We should go downstairs it won't be long before team arrived". Walter stands up but Paige grabs his hand, he stops and looks at her "We don't tell anyone for now, especially Happy and Toby because you know…" "Okay" Walter says and leaves.

Walter is already in his computer at his desk searching all he could find about babies, what do they eat, how they sleep, how their brain are working and everything he could find about their development. He really wants to be a great father for this baby.

Walter is deep in his thoughts when suddenly the front door of the garage is being opened. Walter looks at Toby, Happy and Sly entering the garage. Toby goes to Walter's desk greeting him. When Walt sees Toby approaching his desk he rapidly closes the entire web sites pages open. Toby greets Walter "Hi 197!". Walt rolls his eyes "Stop calling me like that Toby".

"Why you don't have a 197 IQ? Whenever you seemed to be surprised when I came to you, you closed all you were doing on your computer. Do you hide something 197?", asks toby. "I don't know what are you talking about Toby" "Yeah right" says Toby walking away from Walter.

Walter has to be more careful he promised to Paige to keep the secret for now.

Walter stands up, he needs to clear his head, it full of information he read on internet about babies, and it was just the beginning. He goes to the kitchen and opens the fridge take ice cream and sits down at the table into the kitchen.

In the meantime, Paige goes downstairs because she has to do some paperwork.

Toby is with Happy at her desk making some comments about what they should do tonight. "Leave me alone Toby I need to finish this for tomorrow's mission and because of you and you stupid comments I will be late" Happy says looking at toby the way he knows he really should leave her alone. "Okay my dear I'm going to think alone about tonight" Toby says with in hands in the air to defences himself. Toby walks past the kitchen and sees Walter eating ice cream. It reminds him when his boss used to eat all the time during Cabe's trial. Toby finds Walter weird since he arrived, Walter rapidly closed what he was doing in his computer when toby came to him and now he eats ice cream at 9 am? Toby whispers "I need to find out what's going on with 197"

"Hey Paige" says toby while he sits down on Paige's desk "Everything is okay with your boyfriend?". She looks at the shrink "Yes, why?".Toby is looking in the air "Oh nothing, it just that Walt seems a little weird this morning". "I don't know what are you talking about" says Paige writing something on her computer. "Oh it's just that your love is sitting into the kitchen eating all the ice cream he could find at the moment that we speak" toby looks at Walter "Oops sorry may I correct myself he is now eating some bacon with eggs". Paige looks at Toby with an amusing look "Don't say stupid things like this" Paige rolled her eyes and turns to looks at her boyfriend still in the kitchen, suddenly her jaw drop, "What the fuck he is doing?". "It doesn't remind you something?" says toby with a grin. "Cabe's trial" sighs Paige after a minute. "Exactly, I really don't know why he starts his stress- eating again but judging by the look on your face you must know, right? You want to talk about it?". "Not here, in the loft" Paige stands up and goes upstairs following by Toby.


	3. Little update

Hi everyone!

Sorry for not updating the fiction recently I was so busy with school, but I just start writing the third chapter it will come as soon as I can, sorry again :(


End file.
